lost_worlds_scifi_and_fantasy_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Achaman
Achaman is one of the main characters used in the Section: Stargate Role plays - Stargate SG1. History Created by Queen Isis on planet Earth, Achaman grew into one of the first created by Jaffa Goa'uld coming to maturity not without risk to his safety. In fact, his incubator was wounded several times in a serious way while allowing Goa'uld to understand its ability to heal its bearer and himself. Achieved its maturity, Achaman not participated in the attempt to overthrow the System Lord Ra hands of his mother and his allies, and this allowed him to survive in the following years, becoming one of underlord the same Ra. Posted in the archipelago of the Canary Islands to capture an enemy of the Goa'uld Ra himself, he remained in the Archipelago Goa'uld using the technology at its disposal, making finally worshiped as the supreme god of the Guanches in a special way by the people of the Island Tenerife. However despite his unchallenged rule, soon other Goa'uld already present in the archipelago united against the same Achaman, but each of them was defeated individually. To avoid any further claimants to the control of the Archipelago, Achaman killed all the Goa'uld defeated saving Chaxiraxi however, whose feature was the fact that she was actually a Goa'uld queen. Imprisoned Chaxiraxi and forced to serve as a mother of future armed Jaffa, Achaman could reorganize the whole Canarian Archipelago paying for each island an aide and dividing the population present in various realms supervised by a local supreme God. For centuries this system is kept perfectly until one day one of these rulers unleashed a war for control before the island of Tenerife, and later the entire archipelago. After sending its emissary, the Goa'uld Magec, Achaman was forced to intervene personally. In a fight on the edge of the crater of the volcano Teide, Achaman defeated the rival rebel Guayota .Credendolo dead, Achaman left him in the active crater allowing the escape undisturbed. Sure you have restored her power suits on the islands, Achaman decided to expand his domain feeling sure I could start to reign not only on a simple grouping of islands, but even on a global scale. Not being able to win because of the presence of other Goa'uld planet Earth, Achaman decided to explore an area of the galaxy so far not documented by any exploration Goa'uld. The search for a suitable planet led him to the discovery of a solar system to the outer edge of the galaxy. In a solar system made up almost entirely of gas giant planets, Achaman began to carry through a stargate taken from a dying world, the population of each island. While reporting dozens of people at a time through long journeys aboard Alkesh not to use the port of heaven, Achaman moved 200,000 people in ten years until he learned of the rebellion in Egypt, and the flight of Ra. Sure of his power and ability to take possession of a land more rich and vast, Achaman temporarily abandoned the Canary Islands archipelago just to let you return defeated the army sent him against the Goa'uld Mictlantecuhtli. Forced to retreat, Achaman remained confined in the canary islands until the arrival of the Spanish invaders. Catching the ball (so to speak Italian) Achaman abandoned the archipelago taking away with him most of his underlord who were later killed during the annexation of the archipelago of the Canary Islands. He returned with the survivors on the planet chosen Achaman began a policy of conquest of a territory which after almost a century of close fight, had seven planets, including three with a stargate. Although in its wake a considerable army and a small fleet, Achaman remained isolated in the space conquered because of the great upheavals of the fall of the Supreme System Lord Ra. Any attempt to conquer the planets of the deceased Goa'uld failed because of the superior strength of the armies of the Goa'uld Cronus, Ba'al and Apophis. Confined in its domain, Achaman saw the fall and rise of many sovereign Goa'uld and the return of the same Osiris who stayed for a very short period on the main planet of the same Achaman. The rise to power of Anubis and the subsequent fall and subsequent rise of its main underlord, Achaman forced to bow their heads before the same Baal only to see collapse the entire domain to conquer the planet Dakara by rebel Jaffa . While trying to stem the rebellion, Achaman had to leave the planet before he plundered the queen chaxiraxi its human host and to have hidden the symbiont to preserve it for the day of his return. System Lord Achaman never reached the rank of System Lord until the Goa'uld empire remained standing, as he did not have very large armies or vast territories. His empire of truly insignificant dimensions to any other goa'uld, was located in a peripheral zone of the entire goa'uld empire and was composed of only four planets, sparsely populated and with extremely limited resources. Achaman's own isolationist policy allowed him to almost never attract the attention of the powerful System Lords or enemy antagonistic civilizations. With a small fleet, the goa'uld ruled its few possessions for centuries until the empire collapsed unexpectedly following the prowess of the planet Dakara by the Free Jaffa Nation. Believing himself invincible, Achaman saw himself forced to flee his domain when some of his jaffas defected and joined the Free Jaffà Nation, donating the coordinates of the planets of the goa'uld. Although the population of each of the planets worshiped him, most of his jaffas considered him a false God and consequently began to hunt him down. They roam the galaxy and living off theft, Achaman survived until the chance meeting on the planet Aion with the System Lord Khnum, did not change the fate of the goa'uld. After accepting a vassalage with the System Lord, in a few years he was able to rise and be consecrated as System Lord in turn, taking back his main planet Echeyde. After awakening his queen, he had to once again face an attempted murder against his queen. In the following months, the goa'uld restored and consolidated his presence on Echeyde, appearing as an independent ruler in the aftermath of the war against the replicators. Uncertainty and conflicts Soon... Personality As with most Goa'ulds, Achaman is also a paranoid madman, although not at the level of the most famous and Cronus Yu. Despite not being a friend or an ally of the Earth, Achaman nevertheless clearly impressed civilization of Guanche training on planet Earth, teaching agriculture, breeding and mathematics, essential in his project for the technological progress of the Guanches population. Category:Goa'uld Category:System Lords